In A Galaxy Far, Far Away
by Big Bravo
Summary: As big as the galaxy is, The Force still connects to everyone and everything, leaving being its mark in history. These little takes are just the few that are all over the Galaxy. REQUESTS Are OPEN!
1. Introduction

A/N: this was an idea I've had in my head for a while, and I thought that I'd upload it.

As you may know I love writing SYOCs and Star Wars in particular. And I felt that even though I have some good ideas for stories, I feel like I've barely chipped the tip of a galaxy sized iceberg with the impossible amount of scenarios that could happen within the star wars universe.

So, I've decided to do a request like story, I'll be taking request of any and all ideas or whatever you guys have. OCs and canon characters are all acceptable in any situation in both Legends Lore and Canon history. I'll admit, this will be a lot of oneshots and headcanons and stuff that I'll write in my spare time, or when I have a writers block for my other stories.

AUs? Check. Fluff? Check. Headcanons? Check. Smut? Check. Romance? Check. Angst? Check. Humor? Check. Crack? Check. RP session? Check. Anything else? Check.

However, I must have some semblance of rules to ensure that it isn't complete Mary Sue chaos, so here they are below.

Request - I'll be taking requests through PMs only, no review requests. No exception.

Privacy - if you don't feel comfortable or anything for me to credit you for the request then say so in the PM for the request. And if this applies to reviewing as well just PM me your thoughts about it.

Word size - These stories will mostly all be oneshots and be relatively short, being the most at 3000 words maximum. If I get a request that'll take longer than that I will either be ignoring it or splitting it into parts. Only exceptions will be smut, explained below.

Smut, pornography and fetishes - I'm good on writing smut, both romantic and sensual and hardcore. However, if you apply any fetishes that I deem inappropriate or shocking to the general audience I will not write it. That doesn't mean I won't do fetishes, it depends on me. I'll make sure that the chapter begins with a warning. These will mostly be above or near the word max, so they'll be the exception for the word count.

Characters - when I say characters I'll mean Canon, I'll explain OCs next. I'll use any Canon characters and I'll use them with OCs if you request. Any shipping or pairing will be fine and any Era will be good as well.

OCs - Here's the big bulk of the rules. I very much dislike Mary Sues and such, and I will not accept any requests that belong to that. Unlike my SYOCs, I won't go into full depth of the OCs backstory or anything, as I'll focus mostly on the present of this OC. Any relationship or request involving OCs, Canon characters or both will be fine too.

Credit - I'll ask if you want to be credited on the oneshot you sent. If not, I'll just address you as a fan with the chapters summary of the request.

That's it for the rules. To send a request please make the PM subject "Request - (Username)"

Here's a little sheet for more OC based request, you may keep it brief and its preferred if you do.

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Species:

Bio:

Personality:

(Repeat if more OCs are present)

Era:

Other characters: (canon only)

Scenario/request:

For canon characters just send in a message saying whatever the characters are and the scenario/request is. Example: "Anakin and Ahsoka go to a bar and Shenanigans ensue."

I hope you like this idea as much as I do, I know Request stories and drabbles have been a great success for other authors and I've wanted to do this for a while. I eagerly await for your requests, Big Bravi out, and may the force be with you.


	2. Request 1: Poe

**Request for TheHazardOfLove13 for her headcanon of Lando Calrissian being Poe Dameron's father. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Poe didn't really know his father well.

Sure, he'd ask his mom who he was, and she'd tell him all these stories, and how he helped finally bring the end to the Empire. He had always assumed that it was Kes Dameron, who shared the same namesake as him, and whom he knew his mother married.

But that wasn't the case. Poe never saw his parents much during the civil war, he was raised by the pencil pushers and the unsung heroes of the Rebellion, waiting and hoping his parents came back safe and sound.

"Kes isn't your real father." She one day told him out of the blue, just about a year or so before her death. "It's someone named Lando Calrissian, he's in Cloud City in Bespin, go see him when you can."

"Why didn't you tell me this when I was older mom?" Poe replied. He was only 7, he wasn't ready to go by himself out to the Galaxy.

"I have a feeling that I won't be around longer." Shara wiped a coming tear away, getting emotional at the thought of leaving her son. "I wanted to know the truth before I was gone, your father doesn't know, and he can't. You have to do this by yourself when you're old enough, okay?"

Poe nodded, and was pulled into a hard and teary hug by his mom. Poe will find out the truth, eventually.

* * *

Lando sighed as the doorbell was incessantly ringing and ringing, Lando specifically told his servants no visitors today. Regardless, ordered his droid to open his door.

The former smuggler grumbled as he stood from his office and walked towards the center room of his private estate in Cloud City.

"Who is it at this hour comes knocking on my door like there's another damn Deathsta-" He stopped talking as a young man whom he's never seen was at the doorway, staring him down with question and uncertainty. Oddly, the kid looked familiar, features he's recognized from somewhere, he can't remember where though. Lando stared, before he talked again.

"Young man, do you mind why you're bothering me at this hour of the day?" Lando asked, hands on his hips.

"Well, I think you and me have something to talk about that important for both of us." The boy said, looking Lando dead in his brown eyes. "My name is Poe."

"I'm Lando, now why are you here?"

"Lando…" He chuckled, looking down and seeming to be reminiscing about something. "I think you may be my father, Mr. Calrissian."

Lando's face contorted to shock. _Oh Kriff._

* * *

They both stared awkwardly at each other as the service droid poured down some drinks at the desk in Landos office, Lando examining the face of Poe, scrutinizing every blemish and hair of the boy. He cleared his throat as the droid finished and took a hearty gulp of the drink.

"How old are you?"

"I'm going on 18, just a few months from now."

"Who's your mother Doe?" Lando questioned, drinking his cup again.

"It's _Poe_ , and my mother is Shara Bey." Lando choked on his drink at the mention of the name, Poe took that as a realization that he knew her.

"Shara Bey, the pilot?" Poe nodded.

"You do know her, so you are my father…" Poe sipped his drink and grimaced at the flavor, the thing was too strong for Poe.

"I think that's right." Lando sighed, leaning back in his chair. "I see it now."

"See what?" Poe curiously commented.

"Your resemblance, to your mother. You look very much like her, I don't see anything that's me in you at all." Lando smirked. "Guess that's a good thing, huh sport?"

"Guess so." Poe answered. It was awkward and quiet as the two states meekly at the floor.

"How's your mother doing?"

Poe frowned as he told what happened to her. "She died. Some freak accident in her A-Wing about 10, 9 years ago."

Lando stood still as her heard the news of Shara. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thanks." Poe braced as he sipped his drink, managing to get most of it down his mouth. The two again listened to silence as the city lights glowed outside the window.

"What now?" Lando began, breaking the stillness.

"I don't know, I thought it was appease me in some sort of way, and I feel it did, in some sort of way." Poe looked at Lando. "I guess that's good. Mom said I should meet you some day, and I did meet you so I guess I'm done here."

Poe stood up and left the office, Lando say and watched as his newly known son said nothing.

"Hey kid." Lando called out. Poe stopped and turned around and viewed Lando for him to finish whatever he was going to say. "Make your mother proud."

Poe smiled and said a goodbye. "I will. Goodbye, Mr. Calrissian." Poe left the building and made his way to his ship, getting ready to leave back home. Lando stared out his window as he saw the shop take off Into the sky, finishing his drink.

After that, Lando hoped that Poe would do what he said and make his mother proud. And after that, Lando decided to make some holocalls to some old female associates first thing tomorrow.

* * *

 **A/N: finally finished! Hope you enjoyed this Hazard, I went a little more serious and angsty then I had originally intended but I had a great time writing it. As for my followers for my other stories, TRBH should be updated Sunday or Monday! And Stormrunner, your request is on the way.**

 **REQUEST ARE OPEN STILL! Just read chapter one for info!**

 **May the force be with you! Big Bravo out.**


	3. Doubt

**A short Drabble about an Imperial. Enjoy.**

* * *

"We've lost."

That was TK-456's first doubt of victory came from, when news of the second Death Star had been destroyed. When was sent to tell his commanding officer looked distant as he said it, his hand slowly tracing the table as he walked. He turned around suddenly and told him this.

"Leave me trooper, I wish to be alone." TK-456 did so, and quickly left the room, not soon after did he hear not the quick zip of a blaster, but rather the explosive crack of a slugthrower, and TK-456 started to doubt the Empire.

Jakku was a year later. A disaster for the remaining Imperial Navy. TK-456 fought along with other troopers, his fellow brothers and sister against an advancing wave of rebels. They were to defend a fallen Star Destroyer, and a makeshift base from the wreckage. They were winning, and they managed to push the rebels to a fallen corvette cruiser.

He somehow managed to survive the charge, all around him his fellow armored clad friends died left and right, falling down from blaster burns and explosions. Another seed of doubt was planted, what exactly did they die for? For Jakku, for the Emperor, or for each other? The scariest possibility that TK-456 thought was for nothing, a thought that plagued him until he hit cover once more.

* * *

The Stormtrooper payed no heed in the rebels, who had their hands raised, his E-11 pointing towards the rebel prisoners. They looked at him with anger and nervousness, waiting for him to possibly pull the trigger and end their lives. He's not surprised that the rebels retreated to another checkpoint and left this gun nest alone to fend for themselves, it was like them to leave the unimportant to die.

Just like us. He immediately pushed that thought back, shaking his head quickly to try to forget what he just conjured up.

"The Empire shall prevail rebel scum." He said, hints of doubt stuck in his voice. "The Emperor is still alive in memory and his-"

"How old are you son?" The oldest of the three rebels asked. He was an more mature man, grayed hair tipping him with an whiter beard. He's heard of rebels taking anyone they could get but old men like him shouldn't fight.

"That doesn't matter, now shut up or I'll-"

"Take a look kid." The man interrupted. "Look at the boy next to me."

TK-456 looked at the boy. He was short, covered in freckles and having messy long red hair. His green eyes were petrified, his helmet shaking with his body as TK-456 glared solemnly.

"He's only 16, and the girl over here?" He motioned towards a young Mikkian girl, eyes full of fear as her pinkish skin paled at TK-456's stare.

"She just turned 17. And me? I'm 50. Let these two go, they're too young to die." TK-456 felt something, like the tiniest etch of sympathy, before it was squashed down. His doubts however kept it alive, alive enough to not notice the boy reaching for a blaster pistol near him.

Without a blink TK-456 shot him, the old man's face contorting to sadness while the girl shrieked. He kicked away the blaster from his clasped hands. "That stupid kid…" He heard the old man mutter, as the girl began sobbing. TK-456 didn't stop her as she dropped her hands and hugged his corpse. The doubt came back.

 _What are we doing?_

"Trooper, we are ordered to retreat." He heard the sounds of boots come closer as the voice grew greater. He saw an officer walk behind him as he stared disgustedly at the weeping rebels.

"The rebels came back with reinforcements and are about to break our line, dispose of these rebels and come towards headquarters."

The officer began walking back, away from the three. "I think we shouldn't kill these rebels sir, they don't pose any-"

TK-456 wasn't able to finish as the officer came back with celerity and killed the two rebels. The officer, a older man with permanent scowl stared at him while doing it.

"Do not disobey me or ever talk back trooper, you have no voice, now get moving." The officer left and holstered his weapon as the smoldering blaster wounds.

 _What are we doing?_

* * *

"The rebels just broke through the second line, we need reinforcement now!" The Stormtrooper Commander yelled over the sounds of explosions and blaster fire. TK-456 sat next to him behind a fallen AT-ST as he waited for new orders. TK-456 had no doubt anymore, they were gonna lose this battle, and he knows that all the troopers want to surrender. The Commander was getting angrier as he kept getting the same answer.

"Defend till the last man Commander, now is not the time for cowardice!"

After that, the commander crushed the comlink with his boot.

"Should we surrender?" TK-456 asked to the exasperated commander. Even through all the blaster fire and noise, he kept a bored and tired look.

"We've lost." Was all the commander said. A thermal detonator exploded near them, but the commander didn't flinch at all, he stared somberly at the falling or fallen bodies of Stormtroopers.

The officer at Endor, suddenly TK-456 remembered, he remembered the doubt first came there. At this point, it wasn't a doubt, it wasn't a thought of treason. It was fact. They've lost, they were the bad guys.

"They're aren't sending us reinforcements. We have no more people to fling." He rubbed his eyes tenderly. "Not like we matter anyway. Give me your comlink trooper."

TK-456 did so and handed him the small cylinder. The commander set it up to the open channel and communicated with all the troops, including TK-456, the comlink in his he lent echoing the commander next to him.

"Drop your weapons and surrender, gentlemen. There's no point, they left us. We've lost."

After that, the first time for a while, the blaster fire stopped. The rebels looked confused until the troopers emerged, hands in the air and dropping no their weapons. The rebels quickly covered the area and TK-456 joined the commander, and walked with him to the rebels.

* * *

He's no longer TK-456. He's now a person again, he's now Jun again, under a free government that won't send him to fight again. He was a lowly Stormtrooper, almost all of them were left alone, they only went after higher ups.

He supposed that the Empire was never once the good guys. The doubt was now reality, but now he knows that one day, everything will be good and fine, and Jun has no doubt about it.

* * *

 **Something to keep you guys knowing I'm still alive. I've been busy with a job and we're finally getting ready for finals at school so I haven't had the time to write. Anyways, I'll try to pop out an update for my other stories, until then, may the force be with you, always.**


	4. Childish

**A little update to let you know I am still alive. Since it's Thanksgiving break I have some more free time to write. I am still working on SoF, but very slowly. Right now I have about 1500 words, and I plan to finish between 3000-4000 words so that might be another while.**

 **A/N: Just a headcanon that I have. Because the First Order trains their Stormtroopers from birth to be battle machines, I think that those suppressed childish urges and the mentality comes around every now and then. Enjoy.**

* * *

The wind blew softly against the grass of some planet near the Unknown Regions border, recently "liberated" by the First Order from anarchy and chaos. A small squad of five Stormtroopers, led by a commander named SC-0U7, or simply Scout by her friends, walked first in their little patrol across small hills on a hastily made road, thanks to the First Order.

"Scout sir, how long do we have to this?" SC-4655, or Tens because his numbers add to ten two times, complained as he dragged his Megablaster over his shoulders.

"As long as we need to." GR-3460 commented, or simply Section for her daily repeats of sections of the First Order rules and regulations. "Supreme Leader Snoke clearly states in Chapter XIV Section 24 part 3.4 that we need to-"

"We know, Section." DZ-3379, or Brights as his blaster always made the brightest bolts. "We've heard it twenty times already, I'm pretty sure I know it by heart now."

"Quit your yammering, both of you," The last trooper commented, a big man simply nicknamed Crammer, carried another heavy blaster and hiked it up like a stick. "I want to enjoy the silence."

Scout made no comment as the group began arguing. She stared blankly at the short grass knolls on the side of the road. She's seen children have fun and roll themselves down the hills, laughing and being joyous about their childhood. There was somewhat an _aching_ , so to speak, to experience the fun the children had when she saw them.

These troopers have never known that. They were raised since infancy to fight, there was no time for fooling around, not playing any activity that didn't involve some type of battle tactic at all.

"Squad, hold." Scout raised a closed fist as she looked down at the hill. The men held their ground and stared at Scout patiently.

"I think it's high time we deserve a break don't you think?" She took off her helmet and sighed heavily. The squad looked on with wide eyes, hidden under their helmets as she just broke a huge rule and didn't seem to be fazed by it.

"Uh sir," Section stuttered nervously, "It states in-"

"I know Section, and it also says in Chapter XXI that Soldiers must listen and obey their Company Officer at _all_ times, and I order you to take off your helmets." The squad looked at each other, perplexed at the Captain's strange orders. Brights was the first to do so, everyone staring with a worry and uncertainty, he gulped a bit before the cool air blasted his fresh, pale face.

"Good Brights, thank you for following my orders." Scout said, sitting down and singing at the knoll.

Cramer followed suit and sat next to Scout, as did Brights. Section began to quiver a bit, a mumbling and somewhat angry tone sounding off sections and articles of this and that.

"B-but…"

"Will it kill you to relax Section?" Tens asked, joining the rest of the squad. "We still have like, 5 standard hour before we need to get to base, and we can get there in 2 easy."

Underneath the white and black helmet Section's face was getting angrily flustered. She looked at Scout, who just gave a more authoritative look at her. Section shrunk back and stared at her feet, before grumbling something and finally removing her helmet.

"Thank you Section, I know it was hard for you." Scout patted the grassy earth next to her. "C'mon, sit and relax for a bit."

Section slowly sat next to Scout, and simply stared out to the vast, cloudy sky. Cramer and Tens started to converse with themselves, as Brights cleared his throat.

"So what now, Captain?" He inquired, toiling with the grass on the floor.

Scout smiled at Brights, his eyes nonchalant but waiting an answer. Scout positioned and got on her side, and pushed herself off the the top of the hill. She laughed as she rolled down the soft grass, stains covering the stark white armor. They all stared extremely confused and worried at the Captain. Scout giggled and laughed her way until she eventually stopped at the bottom, propping herself up and still suppressing giggles.

"You know, that was really fun!" She called out. "You guys should do it!"

The squad gave looks of uncertainty at each other as their Captain glared back. "You won't get hurt, I promise."

"I guess I'll see you guys later." Brights decided to follow suit of the captain and well, rolled down the hill. His voice let out a series of discomfort as he tumbled down the hill. Near the end, Brights started to laugh, continuing as he finally stopped at the bottom, and climbed up the knoll again.

"That was fun!" He did it again as he laughed his way down, smiling like a little child. It wasn't long before Tens joined in on the fun. He gently rode the hill and landed at the bottom, grass staining his uniform and face.

"What about you Section? Join us!" Scout yelled. Section just looked meekly at the hill and the group below her. Her heart was racing, Section had never gone against orders, she always followed the rules and never strayed from not doing activities that she isn't allowed to do, like right now.

"S-sir! I don't think, waahh!-" She took a step to the edge and fell, accidentally falling against the steepness. She yelled as she got tumbled and tumbled, grass stains and dirt converting her pristine armor to that of makeshift camouflage. Section finally stopped at the bottom of the others, groaning as she laid face down.

Scout seethed her teeth at the view, and quickly kneeled besides her. "You alright Section?" She asked, hand on the troopers shoulder.

"Y-yes, I'm fine," Section sniffles. "I actually kinda liked it."

"See, I knew you'd get to loosen up!" Cramer triumphantly called.

Scout smiled warmly and stood up, looking at the top of the hill. "So, gentlemen, let's say we try and do it again?" A small sound of cheers echoed their small area. And for once, Scout felt the tinge of childlike giddiness as she started climbing the hill.

* * *

 **That was a thing lol. I've noticed how long I haven't updated the Galaxy Far Away story. I have so many unfinished oneshots and little tales, haha.**

 **Anyways, there's a new poll on my profile. The poll itself is self explanatory, check it out.**

 **May The Force Be With You, Big Bravo.**


End file.
